1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting device package formed of a light emitting diode (LED) allowing for the emission of light according to an electrical signal has been widely used as a light emitting source in a variety of electronic products, as well as in mobile communications terminals, such as a personal mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like.
The light emitting diode is a kind of light emitting device capable of emitting light of various colors through the alternation of a compound semiconductor material, such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), aluminum gallium arsenide (AlGaAs), Gallium nitride (GaN), InGaInP, or the like.
In implementing a package structure including a light emitting device therein according to the related art, a package structure in which a cup-shaped cavity is formed in a package body made of a highly reflective material so as to reduce the loss of light emitted from the light emitting device and then the cavity is filled with a silicon resin after installing a light emitting device chip within the cavity, has been generally used.
However, since the package body may be generally made of a resin material, such as phenylpropanolamine (PPA) or a liquid crystal polymer (LCP), a deterioration phenomenon may be caused by high temperature heat generated from the light emitting device in long-term use of a package, and accordingly, the discoloration of the resin material may caused by changes in properties of the PPA or LCP material to thereby lead to a reduction in luminous flux.